


All for Fun

by AndreavonEyben



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreavonEyben/pseuds/AndreavonEyben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be for fun. They did it for a a good joke and something to laugh about later. They didn't expect their little joke to become the biggest media scam ever and they didn't expect the other boys to act so knowing and understanding about their 'relationship'. Most of all they weren't meant to, and didn't expect, to fall in love. Which is of course what they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> As you need to be reminded: this is all fiction. I made it up. 
> 
> Well I really just started writing this because the idea got into my head and wouldn't let go. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I expect to love writing it.
> 
> Love Andrea xx

Harry and Louis were the only ones up, since the other boys went to bed early. They should have went to bed early as well, but the energy drinks still roamed around in their bodies. Harry looked at Louis and smiled. Since they were the only two up, he had Louis all to himself. He loved the other boys, he really did, but sometimes (almost all of the time) he just wanted to be alone with Louis. There was just something about the shorter, blue eyed boy he seemed to adore a great deal more than he adored the other boys. They had only know each other for about a year and their first album was on it's way to the record store. People were convinced they, One Direction, was the next big thing.

Harry had a shared opinion on that statement. He wanted to stay positive, but there was always the chance that they weren't gonna make it and he wanted to prepare for that. But at times, like right now, his seventeen old spirit couldn't see a flaw in the whole 'becoming famous' plan. Actually it might not be his spirit that made him exited, but Louis. Harry always seemed to be a great deal more carefree and reckless when he was with his best friend.

He often thanked who ever was up there, for giving him Louis. He was happy that the X-Factor had given him a career that he could make something of, but he would be just as happy with his life, if he had just met Louis any other place. In truth, he didn't need the other boys, as long as he had Louis he would die happy. Many had told him that his love for Louis was a little concerning, but Harry looked the other way when someone told him to remember that Louis was just his friend and his adoration for the older lad was a little over the top.

Harry never though it was. No one could really define their relationship and they shouldn't really try. Louis and Harry simply loved each other a great deal and were only whole when the other was with them. That was also the reason for the giant fan group in the Directioner fandom, who called themselves Larry shippers. The boys management didn't really like that group, because they were convinced that if some of the boys turned gay, it would cost them a lot of fans. Harry believed that they were right, because of all the twelve year olds, who were convinced they were gonna marry one of the boys some day. Yet, he would never sacrifice his delicate relationship with Louis to keep some fans.

Harry relaxed on the couch and looked over at the wall. "We'll always be best friends, right Lou?" Harry asked. He could feel Louis eyes on him, but he kept staring at the wall. Then he felt a small hand caress his cheek and on instinct in leaned into the gentle touch. "Of course we will Hazza, why do you ask?" Louis said and Harry could sense the concern in Louis voice. He turned his face, careful not to shake the hand on his cheek off. Louis face was much closer to his than Harry had expected, but he didn't mind. "I just mean - like, do you think we'll still be together, even after all this stuff thats happening in our lives is over?" He said and fixated on the frown between Louis eyebrows.

He suddenly looked more serious than before. "Harry, of course we will. I'm not letting anything get between us. Ever." smiled Louis and looked proud of himself for being serious for even a minute. Then his eyes fought Harrys and he leaned over a little. "I'm not letting anyone hurt my little Hazza bear." Louis laughed. He ruffled Harrys curls, witch made Harry wear a loving found look in his eyes. When Louis was done laughing he looked into Harrys eyes again and Harry felt something twitch deep in his gut. He swallowed the ball on nerves, that was stuck in his throat. Louis learned more onto him and he could feel his heart skip a beat.

Suddenly Louis attacked his neck and Harry was both relieved and disappointed that Louis lips were on his neck and not his lips. Louis always gave him love bites and sucked on his neck but Harry never really got affected by it, until now. He could feel his dick twitch and he squirmed under Louis. Of course he would get hard now. Of fucking course. Louis lips stopped sucking and he leaned away to admire his piece of art. With a proud look on his face he got comfortable on the couch and looked at Harry. "See there, now people will know that we are together forever." Louis said and threw his arm around Harrys shoulders. Harry would say to him that the mark would go away in a couple of days, but he knew that the mark Louis had left on his heart that very minute would be there forever.

  
  


*******

Louis jumped up after a movie and an energy drink later, with a daring look on his face. "Let's do something fun!" he exclaimed, and Harry could feel his need for rolling his eyes, grew bigger. "Like what?" Harry asked, but sat still. He hadn't had another energy drink, so he was pretty tired. Louis looked a little lost, but after a moment of silence his face lit up. "I know!" he exclaimed while putting his finger up and pointing to the sky. "We could do a joke on everybody." he said and Harry just felt lost. "They are all sleeping and I don't wanna deal with them, if you wake them up-" Harry said and yawned. Louis sad down next to Harry. "No I don't mean like that. I meant like a longterm joke, that we'll play for like a month." Louis looked really exited while speaking and Harry just wanted him to speak forever. "What do you mean?" questioned Harry.

Louis suddenly looked a little nervous, which was something new. "Uhm - like - you know how people 'ship' us?" asked Louis while looking at the ground. "Yeah?" frowned Harry. Louis looked up from the ground and smiled at Harry. "Think about this for a second? We could pretend to date and - like freak people out and it could be really fun." Louis blushed. Harry looked at him and asked himself mentally if God just loved him or his luck was on it's best behaviour today. When he realised that he hadn't answered and Louis was waiting he coughed awkwardly. "Yeah that would be fun!" he laughed, trying to hide the real reason for him to be so exited. Louis face lit up and he attacked Harry with hugs and kisses. "It's gonna be so much fun, Haz." Louis laughed.

Harry knew that he shouldn't do this. A lot of people, often close to him, had asked if he was in love with Louis. He had always wondered why people would think that, but lately he was beginning to understand their wondering. He knew that Zayn or Niall didn't make his heart skip a beat when they were a little too close. He also knew Liam never made him as nervous as Louis did. He knew that if he really looked deep inside of himself, he would find the truth that everybody else seemed to know. But for know, he was comfortable in his own little bobble of obliviousness.

 


End file.
